ninjasagafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:NejiHyuga900/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ninja Saga Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Attacks page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Profile Comments Can You Leave A Link To Your Facebook Profile? Can You Post A Link To Your Profile? --''unsigned comment by 165.138.0.20 (talk) 00:53, April 29, 2011'' :Why do want to see my profile? I am pretty sure that you want to add me but I am taking caution. Also, sign your posts before publishing in a Talk page. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 01:55, April 29, 2011 (UTC) so what i also hate you im the black fire Dragon —This unsigned comment is by Prisha Pal (talk • ). Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :Awesome for you but this is a Wikia, and I take things seriously. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 14:52, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Adoption request Hi. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights here, per your successful adoption request. Feel free to let me know if you need anything, and good luck with the wiki! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 03:49, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Ninja Saga Um is there any way that I could friend you in Ninja Saga for some help? I'm level 14 and need all the help I can get. I use Water and Earth jutsu, free user. --Shino Insecturame (I am the Earth Golem!) :Yes but I would need to know your real Facebook name so I can add you. Oh, one more thing. If you want to add your signature, put four tilde "~" --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 22:08, June 20, 2011 (UTC) : :Ok my facebook name is Baptiste Arrouye. Shino Insecturame 22:17, June 20, 2011 (UTC). :Also do you have a clan I may be able to join into? Shino Insecturame 22:18, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm... I try searching for your name on Facebook but no results are shown. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 22:25, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I'll try your name i guess. What is it? Also could I have your clan ID for ninja saga? Shino Insecturame 22:47, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :::I'll link you to my FB profile]. As for Clan ID, I just added it under the Clan section on my Ninja Saga Wiki profile page but just to let you know, I am not the clan master of the clan I'm in. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 23:00, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Hey I restarted and am level 12 again. Hey what is you secondary secret talent, Enraged Forest? ::: 04:50, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::Secondary Secret Talents are not available yet or I would have got a second Secret Talent. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 13:58, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sorry I've been un-active for a little. Shino Insecturame 12:00, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey I put pictures of ninja saga os water, earth, fire, and lightning trees on my Facebook profile. Upload them to the page please. :Well, I don't know your Facebook profile so how can I get to them? Anyways, I captured the other skill trees on my iPod Touch 3G. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 12:51, July 19, 2011 (UTC) hey can you add me please? :Yes, just go to my facebook page in my User page and invite me. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 01:02, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :ok thanks i sent the request im michael salisbury : i need help CAN YOU INVITE ME TO YOUR CLAN :The clan ID to the clan I am in is at the bottom of my profile page. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 14:22, June 23, 2011 (UTC) problem there are a problems i need you to fix. you see the option box down there has a mistake in kinjutsu pressure colding wave because the real name is kinjutsu prison colding wave .please fix it |- style="display: table-row; " | |- style="display: table-row; " | |- style="display: table-row; " | |- style="display: table-row; " | |} :Thanks for telling me. I didn't notice it. I just fixed it. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 16:09, July 4, 2011 (UTC) edit page now the daily lucky draw has a new version that you can also earn xp by the daily lucky draw. so the daily lucky draw picture has a new one that i need you to edit it :The picture on that page is old (it is from the alpha release of Ninja Saga). I will update it in the morning. Anyways, there are old articles in this Wiki that I haven't bother editing like the Daily Lucky Draw. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 04:37, July 5, 2011 (UTC) by the way ,why you always say "i am the thunder dragon " and the end of your talk :I made it as my signature. In fact, you need to make your signature and put four --~~~~ at the end of your talk messages because you always have your posts unsigned. You must always sign your talk posts using that. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 14:21, July 5, 2011 (UTC) help can you teach me how to delete page :Only administrators and bureaucrats can delete articles, like me. I would make you an admin. However, you lack in writing; your punctuation and capitalization isn't good. I don't want to make anyone admin that can't write accurately. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 14:21, July 5, 2011 (UTC) help i need you to ad a full upgraded clan buildings in clan page. :Why don't you ever sign your posts? Do I always have to do it for you? *Sigh* Anyways, unless if the clan I am in gets fully upgraded, I won't be able to add any pictures of a fully upgraded clan. I only take pictures from my screen in Ninja Saga by using the Snipping Tool. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 14:21, July 5, 2011 (UTC) the truth i am never sign my post because i am not know how to do it beside the only thing about wikia is to edit it not upload :Type --~~~~ at the end of your post to add your signature. Or in the visual mode edit, click on the signature button. You need to learn more on how to use and handle a Wiki. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 14:49, July 6, 2011 (UTC) help to find do you know where can i find the picture type png :Convert .jpg to .png --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 14:49, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Question what is the meaning and the different of buff and debuff --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 14:49, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Buff is a slang word for strong/muscular. Debuff is the opposite of it. there a lot of jutsu page i need you to ad picture Sutana uchiha 06:33, July 7, 2011 (UTC)i am the golden griffon Meet i want to know who is the other contributor in this wikia except us :Technically, you and I are the only active contributors in this Wiki. Everyone else who contributes to this Wiki are active only once. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 11:52, July 7, 2011 (UTC) advice if i'm not wrong the kage's name that wrong like kiramuju sonaita and nagasi kojiro is the japanese name of the real name :I know. Those aren't their real names and people were making them up. I am still trying to figure out what the names of the Mizukage and Tsuchikage are. I figured out the Kazekage's name and Raikage's name from part 1 of the Jounin Exam. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 12:02, July 7, 2011 (UTC) confusing news when i was watching youtube video about ninja saga clan war i saw a secret ninjutsu called amaterasu that damage 10000 chakra 1 and no cooldown should we ad it :That is probably just a hacked skill. Don't add it unless if it is legit. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 12:28, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :Actually i heard that it was a skill the developers made so that they wont lose in there game. But im not sure that is true or not -Hatakekakkashi888 04:24, August 4, 2011 (UTC) good stuff i saw your uploaded picture about mori naruhisa can you explain about this picture because i am never know a character named mori naruhisa :There is no need to explain the character. Anyways, captions aren't really need on main pictures in an article. Also, Mori Naruhisa is a NEW NPC that appeared TODAY during Stage 3-1 of the Special Jounin Campaign. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 14:03, July 7, 2011 (UTC) cofusing request when go to the google.com i saw a exam named ANBU,kage and akatsuki exam i wonder what is it :I never heard of those kind of exams. I never heard of the ANBU exam (although it may be called Black Ops exam now or whatever) and I don't know when that occurred. I can't find any exam relating to Kage or Akatsuki. Anyways, we aren't going to add them. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 16:04, July 7, 2011 (UTC) surprising news i am already make all graded missions page and i need you to give the picture :Okay but I will do it later. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 15:16, July 8, 2011 (UTC) one mistake of your talk sorry my friend i am not have wind and fire element and my character was stucked by orochi i think you pick the wrong guy sorry Neji i think i cannot do that you ask me yesterday my ninja saga is stucked in the last jounin exam but i will give you an advice all ninjutsu price and trainning time are same mistake i have a mistake in category money and point could you delete it please unbeliveable page someone has add a page of special jounin campaign part 4 - 2 name kuken i am not believe the page is real do you believe the page is real ? if not you can delete the page if real you can edit it to be more believeable :I am just going to delete it. Either if it is true or not, I don't want this Wiki to have future spoilers. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 15:45, July 13, 2011 (UTC) i think you need to fix your own page neji you that make the page up there but tjere is something wrong at element forget fire and wind element and weapon are only have weapon page from lv 1 to lv 42 picture request do you remember when you are in jounin exam part 2 if you do you must be remember your opponent that are kiyoshi, sen ryo,and takeshi please ad the picture of them remember we must make this acknowledged wiki to be a famous wiki :I don't need to remember the Jounin Exams; I look up YouTube videos on them! But I will take a shot of their picture another time. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 16:34, July 14, 2011 (UTC) unable answer sorry i am not want to tell my age it is my secret that i am not want tell my name with my unknown face friend :Unknown face friend? Then it is just me that my profile picture doesn't appear over my ninja. That's weird. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 13:20, July 15, 2011 (UTC) i mean your real face not your ninjaSutana uchiha 13:35, July 15, 2011 (UTC)shy person :My real face is in my Facebook account and always have been. --13:43, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Dealing ok i'll tell you my age but first prommise me that you Won't hate me :Let me guess, you are under the age of 13? Okay, never mind. You don't need to tell me. :P --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 14:06, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Truth yeah correctly 12,5 Years, born in Indonesia language indonesian 50% english 45% mandarin 5% andy lau biggest fans,ninja saga ex. player , already edit a lot of wiki but i am more active in this wiki . And you are? :I am 19 years old. When I first went to the Ninja Saga Wiki, there were like 100 pages and they weren't organized and people kept vandalizing pages like crazy. Due to so many vandalism and every other administrators were inactive in this Wiki, I requested to adopt this Wiki and become the new administrator and bureaucrat. I am also an admin at the http://guitarhero.wikia.com/wiki/Guitar_Hero_Wiki Guitar Hero Wiki (WikiHero) but I haven't been active there but there is already an active admin there who is taking care of it. I occassionally go and check on the Wiki Hero but I am more focus here. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 14:30, July 15, 2011 (UTC) introduction could you tell me your *Real name *Language *where do you live *your nationality *your face photo :Umm... let's do this in the Wiki chat because I don't want my personal information to be shown. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 14:40, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :Wow no offense that sounds kinda stalkerish (not sure if thats a word or not)Hatakekakkashi888 04:28, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Surprise wow a friend from the other country nice to meet you :Yup. In fact, I am a Native American (American Indian). Is your Facebook name Lukman Sastra? Just checking to make sure. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 03:36, July 16, 2011 (UTC) help about info box hey i am noticed that the oh , ssh its a secret and runaway nin achievement only have 1 achevement but in infobox tell 2 achievement please edit it to achievement page and open the infobox the red link/ no page link in uh oh,ssh its a secret and runaway nin that has two link has a mistake the blue link is the correct one :Infobox (information about the page is on the top right side) or do you mean Navibox (navigation box) that goes below showing related pages? I am going to fix the achievement page. In fact, I don't know how many achievements there are in those sets since they are secret achievements (hidden). --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 13:26, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :There is no error in the navigation box. I forgot to add them on the Achievements. I added them. Found them on the Ninja Saga Forums but I don't know how many points they give you. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 13:44, July 16, 2011 (UTC) i think you didn't understand what i am talking about i want to said that''' the '''uh oh 2 , runaway nin 2 and ssh it's a secret 2 achievement is deleted in ninja saga games and i want you to edit the navigation box P.C could we just talking in facebook chat :They are secret achievements (hidden achievements). They don't appear until you complete them. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 22:29, July 16, 2011 (UTC) wrong navigation box |- style="display: table-row; " | |- style="display: table-row; " | uesugi tatsurora is not the villain please change it |} :Oops! Okay, I fixed it now. NEW PARTNER I THINK WE HAVE A NEW PARTNER ,NAME INSECTURAME, I SEE HIS ACTIVITY task i got a job for you could separate the refresh skill and water element normal skill another contributor has separate the kinjutsu and ninjutsu in ninjutsu page example 'to be'' ' No. In fact, I created the Kinjutsu page and the Ninjutsu page. All Kinjutsu will go in both the Kinjutsu page and their respective jutsu type page. And I don't plan on creating a separate page for refresh skills only. Hey, I am the administrator of this Wiki; I can do whatever I want. ;) --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 13:47, July 18, 2011 (UTC) new task |- style="display: table-row; " | |- style="display: table-row; " | |- style="display: table-row; " | |- style="display: table-row; " | |} |} the navigation box up there need to be fixed,i a saw your page about violent ninja achievement but there are no that achievement up there please fix it :How did I forgot to add that? Okay, it's there now. By the way, why do you keep copying and pasting stuff in visual mode? It looks horrible. Do it in Source Mode and get use to the coding. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 12:35, July 20, 2011 (UTC) possible page if i am not wrong the last division of 5 great division is medical division saw it from watching youtube video :Yes. The last division is indeed the Medical Division but I don't want to add it yet because I don't want to provide spoilers. I will add the Medical Division once Stage 5 of the Special Jounin Campaign is released. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 12:51, July 20, 2011 (UTC) new task make the another element for ninjutsu page ,ios version pharagraph :I will later once I feel like it. lol Whenever I want. And I don't feel like doing it now. I am lazy. :P --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 13:32, July 20, 2011 (UTC)